


Wanton Welcome

by MacBeka, OKami_hu



Series: Various Welcomes [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Medical Examination, Reunions, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected, but long-awaited reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton Welcome

Garrett leaned against the wall with a sigh. It had been a long night already, and he still had a few more hours of his shift left. All he wanted to do was tear at the laces of the corset one of the girls had picked out for him and take a deep breath for the first time all evening.

It wasn't the busiest night he'd worked, he mostly had his regulars who came for something their wife couldn't give them. It was rare to get a new customer, and it always made him anxious but his last appointment tonight was with one of the older gentlemen who held the Viscount’s favour. Before and after that, he was still working the floor however.

And that was what he was doing now, taking a break after his last session, which had only been a blowjob but it had lasted a long time and his jaw was aching.

The atmosphere at the Rose was as relaxed as ever; the lights dimmed, the workers chatting among themselves, waiting for the customers; some patrons were sweet-talking their picks as if it mattered at all. Lusine hired a minstrel for a few nights to see if it added to the appeal of her establishment. The poor guy haven’t really looked up from the strings of his lute, he was obviously not used to an audience like this, and less used to working at a brothel.

Well, at least he wasn’t selling his ass for coin to feed a family.

The mercenary job paid decently, yes, but that went to Gamlen’s creditors; little remained for food and other necessities. So Hawke was forced to pick up a side job and it landed him in the Blooming Rose.

It was better than nothing, he supposed. And the Rose was better than the streets. A lot better. He was much less likely to get raped or murdered out there than he was in here; Lusine was good to her workers.

She even let him work his shifts around his brother’s and uncle’s visits so they didn't know. He thought his mother might suspect, with his midnight escapes and early morning returns and dark hickeys and occasional limp.

Hawke sighed and shook the thoughts from his mind. It was his turn on the floor. He slipped out of the back room and smiled at the minstrel’s music, setting his little smirk in place.

Just in time to see the door open and the next visitor to slip in. He looked… out of place though, to say at least. The Rose was a quality establishment, that dealt is sovereigns instead of silvers or coppers; the patrons were either wealthy young men - and an occasional mature lady - or low-class boys blowing their life savings on fleeting pleasures dressed in their Sunday bests.

This guy though was… odd. He was definitely no noble, but not a peasant either. The feathers on his shoulders lent him an interesting, wild look, but his face was kind, even under the stubble.

The oddest on him still was the long staff on his back. People in Kirkwall never walked around with those.

Somehow, he looked familiar, too. The bright brown eyes, the red-gold hair, and at a closer look, the long-fingered, delicate hands seemed very familiar.

The guy threw a glance around, obviously a little uncomfortable, then he nodded to Lusine who rushed to greet him.

Garrett frowned slightly at Lusine’s enthusiasm at the customer's appearance. Usually she treated them with a disinterested politeness that she swore made them more likely to spend coin, but no one was convinced.

Lusine grinned and took the man by the elbow and lead him into the back room behind the bar.

A part of Garrett’s mind was scratching at the walls of his memories, but what for? Sure, the man was familiar, but it could only be in the same way some people’s features reminded him of– Of Bethany. He ignored it.

As the minutes ticked by, he began to notice a pattern; the workers were called in by Lusine one by one, they disappeared behind the back room’s door then emerged later, some of them looking relieved, some concerned. One of the girls scurried off towards their rooms, her face deep red. And her shift wasn’t even over yet. It didn’t take long for the memory to surface: Lusine had said she'd got a healer in for them all to visit tonight because she ‘couldn't have her whorehouse as filthy as the Hanged Man’.

Eventually, the madam beckoned Garrett closer.

“Come dear, I want the healer to check you. You’re probably fine, but I want to make sure of that. Be a good boy, answer his questions and don’t lie! I’d be very disappointed if you did.”

Garrett rolled his eyes and grinned cheekily. “When have I ever lied, Lusine?” he asked.

Lusine didn't reply but pushed him towards the back room. Garrett laughed and went willingly, still grinning. He shut the door behind him.

“So…” he started, looking around the room.

“Good evening.” The voice was smooth and it carried the hint of the smile that the healer had on his face. He got up and stepped to Hawke, extending a hand toward him.

“Lusine is a responsible employer as much as I am a healer. Please don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you and most probably we’ll be over soon.” He tilted his head to the side a little. “I must say, a corset isn’t the healthiest thing to wear for such a broad-shouldered young man… But I think I can see the reason why you chose them. Please sit. How may I call you?”

“My name’s Garrett. I do look so dashing in a corset, don't I?” he said, trying to stop the grin from appearing on his face. That was one thing with this kind of work, you never could turn the flirt off. “What can I call you, if you're going to be touching me so intimately?”

The healer’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth but no words escaped. He looked Hawke up from top to toe, then swallowed hard. “Excuse me but- you’re Fereldan, aren’t you-? The accent- If Garrett’s your real name, then- isn’t your family name Hawke, by any chance…?” The poor thing looked so shaken all of a sudden.

Garrett’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and his hands curled into fists as he looked more closely at the man in front of him. No templar; too shook up for that. Slowly the pieces fell into place. The staff, the red-gold hair, the long-fingered hands, that soft voice. His scowl dropped and fingers unfurled.

“Anders…?” he breathed cautiously, his heart beginning to race.

“I thought you were dead!” The healer’s eyes began to shine wetly. “I went to Lothering about a year ago and it was razed, I thought I’ll never see you again!” He laughed and wiped his tears off.

“Blight it, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me… You- you’ve grown! The beard- it’s dashing.” He could barely believe it. After so long, nearly ten years, he finally met the Lothering farm boy again.

“Of course I've grown,” Hawke laughed, stepping forward to take Anders’ elbows in hand. “It's been a while. We managed to get away just as the darkspawn were coming. My sister… wasn't quite so lucky. Maker, I missed you… I know we only met for a short time, but I missed you, if that's even possible.”

Garrett wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him, but he didn't know if it would be welcome after so long. Besides, he didn't know what sort of illnesses he had from his work.

Anders spared him the misery; he wrapped himself around Hawke, all long limbs and wet cheeks.

“I’m… glad you haven’t forgotten me. I’d like to talk to you more… And sorry about your sister.” His hold tightened. “Let’s get you examined, I don’t want-” He stopped abruptly, released Garrett and stepped back, once again looking him up from top to toe.

“Maker’s breath, why are you even here? You’re surely not bartending dressed like this… Garrett, you’re a-” he lowered his voice. “You’re a mage, you shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t be in Kirkwall, this place is like the Void itself! If the templars catch you-”

“ _Anders_!” Garrett hissed, clamping a hand over the other’s mouth. “Like you said, this is Kirkwall. I could ask you the same. Why I'm here is a long story, which we likely don't have time for now. I get off shift in about an hour and a half. If you're still around, we can talk then, I promise.”

“You better have a good explanation, too!” Anders put his hand on his hips. “I know Lusine tries, but I’ve been helping out a few young men who are regulars here… Anyway. I suppose you could come to see me at my clinic… sometime during daytime, Darktown is not safe but it’s even worse during the night. Ask for me at Lirene’s Fereldan Imports, it’s a Lowtown shop and she knows me.”

“I know Lirene,” Garrett nodded.

“Good,” Anders huffed. “I’ll check on you at my place, because I’m not about to have your health put at risk. Is there anything I should know? Any weird symptoms, any pain, burning, itching, swelling?”

Garrett grinned. “Only if you count the pain that is my brother.” He was older now, sure, but he stilled acted like the same not-quite-childish young man that he was, especially with his reunion with Anders.

“I still want to make sure you’re alright.” Anders smiled, then after a moment of hesitation, he gently poked Hawke in the chest. “I don’t like that you’re a- worker here, but I do like the corset. The aesthetics, I mean. Um. I- think there are a few more people I need to look after and I don’t want to keep you, so… see you later.”

“I'll explain it all later, maybe in another corset,” Hawke teased, fluttering his eyelashes. “Can I kiss you…?” He blushed slightly, wanting to take it back as soon as the words were out of his mouth but it was too late, and it was a genuine want anyway.

Anders blushed too and nodded. “I- sometimes I recalled the moments we spent together… You were too kind. Not to mention enthusiastic…” He looked up, moving closer. “You grew up to be a fine man. I bet your parents are proud of you… maybe except your job, but I suppose it’s a necessity.”

“No one knows. My father died,” Hawke murmured as he leaned close slowly to kiss him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “For months afterwards, I couldn't sleep properly for thinking of you. Of your face and your body, and your smile, and everything we shared. Thank you, for giving me that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry- about your father. I- uh.” Anders licked his lips, idly wondering why he felt so nervous - was it the admission, or the tingle of his lips? “Garrett, please, just- We’ve only met. It’s been so long. You- might not like me anymore.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Let me do my job. I want to talk to you when there’s no one around. Promise me you’ll come.”

“Why wouldn't I like you anymore?” Garrett frowned. “I'll come, I promise. Tomorrow’s okay, then? Shall I bring us something to eat?”

Anders swallowed. “Just if you want to,” he said meekly, then gently steered Garrett towards the door. He had a job to do, after all, and that came before personal feelings. “Tomorrow is perfectly fine. I’ll be expecting you.”

***

For the better part of the morning, Anders immersed himself in work. It appeared to be a slow day, there were no emergencies and only a single patient with a mild cough, so he was working on potions and poultices, chopping, steeping and mixing ingredients into remedies.

He kept muttering under his breath all the while. Justice was stirring inside, and apparently he wasn’t pleased, because Anders felt guilty. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say,” he muttered as he ground willow bark in a mortar. “But please stop. I really wish I could talk to you, you know that. I’m just doing my job! Garrett is a wh-” he shuddered. “A sex worker. And he helped me back then. It’s the least I can do for him. If you’re concerned about the kiss… It’s not like I’m betraying Karl or something. Things are difficult. Let me have this, please! I need a few more friends, I’ve always had a lot and I’m so alone here… I miss the old days. Perhaps this wasn’t the best of our decisions… I’m still thankful for your presence though.”

“Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know?” Garrett said with a grin. He hadn't been able to hear the words and so was not concerned. “I, uh, I knocked, but you didn't answer so I came in. I hope that's okay.”

Garrett shifted on his feet awkwardly, blushing slightly. He didn't know where they stood, but he wanted to be friends at least. He lifted the small basket of food to draw attention to it. “I got some bread and meat, and a few little things. I didn't know what you liked when you're not starving,” he said lightly. 

“Is it that obvious, that I’m starving?” Anders asked, trying to control his breathing. His heart was pounding - he certainly didn’t want to explain to Garrett that he was possessed by a spirit. People tended to get the wrong idea.

“Are you?” Garrett asked with a frown. “Those robes hide it too well. You must come for dinner some time, my mother needs someone new to make a fuss over. ”

“I should probably take up on the offer,” Anders mused. “I tend to get too wrapped up in work. The Fereldan refugees need all the help they can get, and I’m their only option when they’re sick or injured. I have to have a supply of things. Please sit. How are you feeling today?”

Settling tools and herbs aside, Anders gestured towards the rickety table and chairs he scavenged from a scrapheap. They were almost child-sized, but it was still better than sitting on the floor.

Garrett sat down and set out the food on a little red cloth. “I'm okay. Tired, but that's because of my uncle’s horrendous snoring.”

Anders laughed a little. “That’s an ailment I cannot cure, the snoring; I could probably mix you something that would put you in such a deep sleep that you won’t notice. Or you could bunk with me down here but it gets cold on occasion.” He leered at the food with feverish eyes and settled down slowly, watching Hawke’s hand moving over the table.

“I doubt your mother would want to have an apostate for a guest, but I appreciate the offer. And I’m still going to examine you.” He glanced up, expression melting into a soft, saddened concern. “Why, Garrett? Why do you sell yourself?”

Garrett was quiet for a moment as he considered where to start. He supposed the very beginning was good enough.

“After we fled Lothering and the ogre got Bethany, we managed to get to the coast where we boarded a ship, like the hundreds of other refugees. My mother was born and raised in Kirkwall as a noble, the manor was supposedly given to her brother on their father’s death, but when we arranged we found out he'd lost it to pay off his gambling debts. To a slavers, no less. Carver and I do the occasional odds and ends that anyone throws our way, but it wasn't enough.”

He went quiet for a moment, picking at a bread roll and eating it slowly, subconsciously trying to take up time before he had to speak again.

“I could see Mother going without food and smiling as she gave us our dinner, in ever smaller portions. Carver said that one of the girls he sees regularly at the Rose - because there obviously aren't better things for him to spend money on - had let slip that Lusine was trying to find more workers. With the influx of refugees, she was getting more business than ever. I went, I spoke to her, and she gave me a job.”

Garrett sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “So, yeah. I'm a whore for the same reason as almost everyone else at the Blooming Rose; trying to feed a starving family.”

“That’s not what I wanted to see when I imagined meeting you again,” Anders said quietly. “I thought you’ll be a farmer, a mercenary… I’m sorry. It’s like us mages just can’t have a good life, no matter what we do.” He took a piece of meat from the plate and nibbled on it.

“You helped me out once; I’ll try to repay it. I know a few people. I’ll ask around if there’s anything better. Some noble might need a bodyguard or something. It’s just… I don’t know. I guess it’s not my concern, but thinking of you working the floor just makes me squirm.” He laughed a little. “Maybe because I still think of you as a seventeen years old, enthusiastic boy, who wanted to know what’s the difference between kissing a guy and a girl.”

Garrett’s lips turned into a lopsided grin as he leaned his chin on his hand. “I could stand to be reminded what kissing you is like,” he laughed. “If it's any consolation, you're still the best I ever had. Though that might have been youth.”

Anders flushed to a fetching shade of salmon pink. “That’s quite the compliment, and I’m glad I still retain some of my youth’s charms. Ahem.” He was grinning and he stuffed more food into his mouth to gain time to sort out his thoughts. Justice was scowling, but not trying to push the issue. Maybe he could be reasoned with later.

“Work first, then we might play,” he said finally. “If this is your mother’s cooking, I might indeed take up on the offer, this is delicious.” He smiled at Hawke. “Any interesting stories? Or, if you’d like to, I could probably tell a tale or two.”

“The life of a Lothering farmer isn't very exciting, I have to say,” Garrett admitted. “I've told you my life story, now it's your turn.” He rested his cheek on his fist and smiled as he looked at Anders.

“Well, after we met, they caught me again,” Anders reminisced. “First Enchanter Irving went easy on me though, my charming smile is hard to resist. As a notorious escapee though, I just kept trying…”

The story continued for a while, interrupted with short silences, while Anders’ mouth was full, or Garrett asked a question. Some details were glossed over of course and some might have been a little exaggerated, but Anders kept close to the truth.

“...and after he was dead, I decided to run. I didn’t feel safe anymore, and there’s someone at the Gallows I know, so I came to Kirkwall. Established the clinic, treated a lot of people. Word went around, and Lusine asked me to come over. That’s about it.”

Anders picked up the last morsels from the plate and sighed. “I shouldn’t skip breakfast. Or just meals in general. Everything was perfect, thank you for the treat.” His smile was bright and genuine.

“Any time. I like to listen to you talk,” Hawke said. “I love your voice. I'm glad the people of Darktown have a healer though; the Chantry doesn't care. Unless you have the money to so _kindly_ make a donation, they won't help. I just… I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't. People are on the streets dying of hunger and mages are raped and abused every day, while the Viscount sits on his throne and wines and dines with the best food money can buy.”

“The Viscount is weak; he’s a puppet, nothing more.” Anders wiped his mouth, partially to cover it and hush his voice as he spoke. “The real reason behind the injustice is the Knight Commander’s aggression and the Chantry’s unwillingness to reign their soldiers. The first one is a local, the other is a global problem. I must say, I’m glad that you feel like that… While I don’t want to pull you into something dangerous, I can probably confide in you. You’re a mage, after all. But let us continue at a- little more private location. Come.” Anders stood and gestured towards the back of his clinic.

Garrett stood and followed, glad he wasn't the only one who felt that way. His mother refused to have a say in the issue, and Carver refused to see the injustices in the Circle system. One time their heated argument turned violent when Garrett had angrily asked what Carver would say if Bethany had been locked in a Circle. He'd had a black eye for a good week or so afterwards.

The nook they pulled back into seemed to be the meager bedroom, with a thin bedroll on the floor, just a few board separating it from the cold stone. There was a chest, too and Anders gestured toward it.

“Let’s just get over the uncomfortable part; please undress. I’ll be quick, promise.” He lit a lantern to chase away the shadows completely and took a deep breath.

“I- did not come to Kirkwall to become the refugees’ healer; though I don’t mind doing it. But my first concern is…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “To free as many mages from the Gallows as it is possible. And to convince the Chantry to start consider us as human.”

Garrett paused in his undressing and turned to look at Anders in shock, trousers around his knees.

“You're going to get yourself fucking killed,” he hissed, worry and concern tingeing what he had hoped would be scathing. “What in the Fade put that idea in your head? Fighting against the system is one thing, but breaking people out? Anders, it's insane.”

“If you want to run and alert the templars,” Anders tilted his head up defiantly, “go ahead. I don’t care. I’ll disappear, then I’ll return, and I will carry out the plan regardless. The Gallows are the worst Circle of Thedas. Those mages need to get out. You have no idea what is going on there.” His hands balled up into fists and he looked away.

“I want to- do something. I want to help mages. I was lucky, I got away… It’s an obligation. I’ll appeal to the Chantry, to the people first… First Enchanter Orsino seems to be a rather reasonable man. Maybe we can do something together. I just need more allies.” He looked up. “But I won’t even ask for your help. You can offer it or not, I’m not doing to hold it against you.”

“Run to the– Of course I'm not going to tell the templars, what kind of person do you think I am?” Hawke bristled. “And anyway, I may not have been through it, but my father was in Kirkwall, and although it was nowhere near as bad then, it was still horrendous.”

He sighed and finished stripping, folding his clothes and putting them on Anders’ bed. “If I can do something, I'll help. Even if we both end up dead. And as high as my standards are, I'd rather start performing blood rituals than end up in a Circle, so at least they'll kill us on sight rather than make us Tranquil.”

“I absolutely understand the concern, but please, no blood magic,” Anders smiled a little. “That’d just give them a reason to declare that all mages are evil and rotten. I- thank you. Don’t worry, the plan is still at the first stages, so nothing much will happen just now. I’m still building a circle of associates.” He stepped closer and began to scrutinize the nicely muscled body, searching for signs of illness.

“You seem to be in a very good health. I guess lots of fresh air and hard work agreed with you.” He gently placed a hand on Hawke’s shoulder and turned him around. The sight made his mouth water, but he tried his best to retain the cool, professional air.

Garrett leaned back a little, displaying the firm muscles of his stomach as he fluttered his eyelashes, biting his lip coquettishly. “Is there no… internal examination, sir?” he asked lightly.

“Don’t push it,” Anders warned, but his voice had no bite. He kneeled down in front of Hawke, to examine the family jewels. “Move the shaft out of the way, I need to check the testicles.” He couldn’t resist the cheeky grin. “I’ll be gentle.”

“But, healer, my hands are tired,” HAwke protested sweetly, pouting with mischief twinkling in his eyes. “Can't you do it for me?”

“I have your best interest on my heart, but if not, then not.” Anders rolled his eyes dramatically and carefully pressed Hawke’s sizable manhood against his belly while his other hand began to gently feel around, searching for anything out of place. Justice was eager to remind him that this was a medical examination and not a pleasure cruise, but Anders couldn’t not appreciate the well-developed assets. The balls in his palm felt heavy and they seemed healthy, thank the Maker.

“You don’t have to do that,” he remarked quietly. “I’m not a customer.”

“I know,” Garrett whispered, mirth gone from his voice as he reached out to stroke Anders’ cheek. “I wouldn't want you to be, in all honesty. I miss genuine flirting, I missed you, I thought I'd combine the two. If it… makes you feel uncomfortable, as well as what I am, I'm sorry.”

He averted his gaze, letting his hand fall from his face, studiously ignoring the beginning thrums of pleasure from having Anders’ hands on him.

“It’s not that,” Anders confirmed quickly. “It’s just… well, your flirting isn’t quite what I’d call subtle.” He grinned and released the ball-sack. He was not done however. The long-fingered hands cradled the penis and cautiously pulled the foreskin back, to reveal the glans. Anders leaned closer a little, to have a better look. It seemed that, despite his line of work, Garrett managed to stay perfectly healthy. “I don’t think I have anything to do here. I just hope your luck will hold out.”

“Well maybe for once I wanted to be fucked by someone I actually care about!” Garrett snapped. He sighed and turned to get dressed again. “I'm sorry. That was unworthy of me. I know it's been a long time, I shouldn't assume… Thank you, for examining me, but I should go. Carver and I have work to do. You're always welcome at the house if ever you have time to spare; Mother does love fussing over people.”

He wished he could just go back in time and stop himself from flirting with Anders like that. It was clear he'd forgotten what normal flirting was like. Now, he just wanted to go and find Meeran to see if he had any work for them.

Anders blinked, somehow balancing himself caught halfway between kneeling and standing. As Hawke turned his back and hastily began to dress, the mage panicked. It was not what he meant!

“Garrett- Garrett, wait!” He seized the muscled arm and squeezed gently. “I’m- I, uh. Not… against, well, something, but- You don’t even know me! We met once, some- eight years ago, spent a few hours together- Those were memorable hours though, no doubt! You are still eager and enthusiastic. It’s- refreshing. I’d like us to be friends. But I have no idea what _you_ want from _me_.”

“Neither do I,” Garrett admitted, shoulders falling in resignation. “I just… Look, I don't know, okay? My life just a fucking _mess_ and I just want _something_. You know, my mother blamed me for my sister's death? Said it should have been me, not her.”

Garrett's hands curled into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know why he was telling Anders any of this. Didn't know what he wanted. The only mages he'd ever known properly were dead and Carver thought the sun shone out of every Templar’s backside. His mother ignored him at best, belittled and insulted him at worst, and Gamlen called him– It didn't matter. He could pretend life was great all he wanted, but it wasn't.

“I'm sorry, I need to go,” he said, turning to leave before he broke down into sobs.

The healer had other plans, though.

Anders knew this mindset. He knew it all too well, he’d been there plenty of times, and he was a healer, made to fix things. Only this time, it wasn’t injury or illness, things he could just remove with a flick of his wrist; this was a pain rooted deep in the soul, and they taught him little of that. But he wanted to do something. And he remembered what he yearned for the most when he felt the same pain.

He rounded Garrett and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Garrett froze before a shaky breath escaped and his first sob broke free, clinging onto Anders’ coat tightly. He clamped his lips shut and tried to hold it back. He'd got so good at it in the dark nights in the room he shared with his family, but there was no stopping now. He buried his face into the taller man’s neck and let himself break down for the first time in almost a year. Since his father had died and he'd been forced to take on responsibilities he was not ready to handle so young.

Anders did not flinch. He held Garrett steadily, caressing his back soothingly, petting his hair and pressing soft kisses against his temple. “It’s alright. Everything will be fine,” he murmured, because even though that might not have been true, simply hearing the reassurance made things better. “You’re strong and brave. I’m here. It’s fine. Just let it all out, it’ll help, I promise. I have you.” He nuzzled Hawke affectionately. “It’s going to get better. It will, don’t doubt that.”

He had to swallow and blinked to keep the tears back. Hawke needed support, and Anders didn’t want to cry; but holding someone close was a rare treasure and he always had a lot of empathy. It came with being a healer. He sniffed and buried his face into the crook of Garrett’s neck. The bare skin smelled nice.

“Everything is just so fucked and I don't know what to do. Sometimes I don't want to go home from the Rose or I don't want to get up in the morning and I just want it all to _stop_ ,” Garrett cried, trying to press even closer to Anders. “I want everything to go back to the way it was in Lothering. I want to go home…”

“Sshh. I know the feeling.” Anders swallowed again. “But sometimes, there’s no going back. We have to make do with what he have. It’s never easy, I know, but look at you, you’re still fighting, doing your best! It’s not your fault that you’re here now. You did what you had to do. And I promised that I’ll help. You’re capable, a mage and a fighter, something is bound to come up! Don’t lose hope. I’ll be here if you need someone.” He wiped the tears off Hawke’s cheek with a thumb. “We must stick together. If you need anything I can provide, healing, advice, a shoulder… Do seek me out.”

Garrett nodded, feeling like a child. He supposed he still was, to Anders at least. “Thank you,” he breathed. “I'm sorry, for earlier. Can I… stay with you? Just for today, I can't face my brother right now. My healing skills have improved as well, so I can be useful.”

He tried a little smile. It was watery and small, but genuine nonetheless. He felt better, like a load had been taken off his chest.

“Any help is greatly appreciated,” Anders smiled back, happy that his efforts paid off. “You can stay as long as you want. Get dressed and come out. I want to see what you can do. Healing is serious business and I want to make sure your abilities are up to par.” He leaned closer and kissed Garrett’s cheek. “Don’t be ashamed for your tears, crying helps. I do that sometimes, too. And… I feel like I should point out that I happen to think that you grew up to be a gorgeous young man.”

Garrett blushed slightly. It was that he wasn't used to hearing it. On the contrary, people called their whores beautiful and gorgeous all the time, but from Anders… it felt sincere. “Thank you,” he breathed, finishing up the last few buttons and buckles that he'd abandoned in his haste to leave.

“Any time.” Anders gave him a warm smile and walked out, just in time to see a patient approaching, an elderly lady escorted by a man, probably her son.

***

As the hours ticked by, more people turned up, and Hawke’s skills were put to a test. Anders was a strict but patient tutor, he gave proper explanations and useful pointers. During idle moments, they talked about different things: arcane theory, Hawke’s experiences as a mercenary and Anders’ plans, the latter in whispers.

The night descended outside and lanterns were lit. The flow of patients wound down.

“When do you need to go home?” Anders inquired. He genuinely enjoyed Garrett’s company, but didn’t want to keep him from other duties.

“Preferably never.” Hawke smiled, only half-joking. He sighed a little. “I should probably go though. If Carver goes to our friend Varric, he'll find this place in no time, and I don't want that.”

Anders raised a brow. “Would that- friend mean trouble? Or would your brother?” He avoided asking questions about Hawke’s family; apparently Garrett’s relationship with them wasn’t the best.

Not to mention that anything that threatened him, could potentially threaten Garrett. “If you ever need a place to hide, I’ll help you out. You’re one of us.” He gently ran his hand over Hawke’s shoulder. They were some mighty fine shoulders, too.

“No trouble, just… You're hiding here. We don't know Varric all too well and he could do anything with the information of your location. Carver would likely just… He doesn't like mages, so I don't know what he'd do,” Garrett admitted. “You ever wanted to just fake your own death and run?”

Anders scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. “Been there, done that,” he admitted. “So, I can relate. Though… I gather there’s some strain in your family, but at least you have one. A lot of people don’t experience that. Or lose it too soon.” He fell silent for a while, trying to recall his own parents. He always thought fondly of his mother - she didn’t want to let him go and her last gift was still with Anders, safely tucked away. But her face blurred out over the years and no clear lines remained, merely a pleasant, hazy dream, several notes of a song and the lingering warmth of her hands on an embroidered pillow. “If you think it’s for the best though, then… I’ll walk with you for a while. It’s about time I close the clinic, anyway. I enjoyed your company, and you were a great help. I hope you’ll come again?”

“As soon as I can,” Hawke nodded. “I know I should be grateful to still have them, but…” He sighed. “But things would just be a lot easier… Maker, that makes me feel like shit to say.” He shook his head slightly and sighed.

“A lot lonelier, too,” Anders remarked quietly, covering Hawke’s hand with his own. “Trust me, I should know. Let’s go then.” He stood to put out the lantern and to fetch his staff. For a moment, he absolutely had to stop and stare at Hawke though; the boy definitely grew up to be a handsome man. His broad shoulders tempted Anders to lean on them, wrap his arm around that tight waist and let those strong hands spoil him with touches.

Garrett looked up from the ground to see what was taking Anders so long and blushed a little, smiling almost shyly. It felt so different than earlier, with his propositioning and innuendos. Now it felt more like… He didn't know if there was a word for it, but he enjoyed it.

“I’ve spent twelve years on a farm, I suppose it wasn’t enough…” Anders mused. “I don’t have shoulders like that. I know you’re not fond of your- secondary job, but I’m fairly sure you’re quite popular… Especially if my memory is still serving me right.” He smirked, recalling those glorious hours he spent in Garrett’s bed.

Garrett huffed and smiled, biting his lip a little to stop it from spreading into a grin. “What can I say? I had a good teacher,” he smirked back, looking him up and down slowly.

“Oh dear. I should have seen that coming.” Anders looked away, a faint blush blossoming on his cheeks, and he chuckled. Because it definitely wasn’t a giggle. “You had quite a bit of natural talent, too. And now you’ve gained all these nice muscles… I bet you could even lift me.”

“Oh I don't know…” Garrett pretended to muse. “I might have to lean you against the wall, just to be sure.” He fought down his grin for a while longer, trying to keep a serious face that he knew had given way to a small but uncontrollable smile.

“Perhaps… we still have a few minutes to test that.” Anders stepped closer and placed a hand on Garrett’s waist. “Listen,” he began quietly. “I will make no promises, because I don’t want to break them. Not yet, anyway. I don’t even know if there will be a tomorrow, let alone something in it. But you’re a handsome man and I’d appreciate if-- I mean, it’s your choice.” He bit his lower lip, glancing up. He didn’t want this to sound like a request at free sex. “We’re both miserable, just for different reasons. Maybe- we could-” he trailed off. He couldn’t find the right words. He just hoped Hawke won’t take it the wrong way.

“How about we start slow?” Garrett suggested, running his hands lightly up Anders’ sides until he was cupping his face. He stroked his high cheekbones with his thumbs and leaned down to kiss him gently, lips lingering a centimetre away before he let his eyes close and their lips meet.

“Fine with me,” Anders breathed, then he slipped his arms around Garrett’s waist. He all but melted into the kiss, enjoying every second of it. He always loved kissing others. Justice growled inside, reminding him of Karl, but Karl was so far away… Sure, Anders loved him, so much, but Karl was locked up in the Gallows and Anders craved physical contact. Hawke’s arms were strong and steady, his body warm, secure, grounding. Anders opened his mouth with a tiny moan, desperate for more, a deeper kiss, a firmer touch.

Garrett responded to the little moan by running a hand into Anders’ hair, tugging the tie free so he could stroke through it better. He took a moment to pull his hand back and grasp the backs of Anders’s thighs, lifting him off the ground. The height difference made it a bit awkward, but Garrett didn't care at all, just tipping his head back a little more to maintain their kiss.

Anders gasped and held on tighter, ducking his head to keep it at a perfect angle. He missed this and Garrett… he was so strong. He could probably pin the frail healer down, fist into his hair and devour him like a desire demon....

Anders whined, shifting in Hawke’s grip. He needed this, so much, so much… Lust flared in his belly, an exquisite pain that needed to be quenched. He tore his head away.

“Garrett…! Garrett, please-” he was panting, chewing on his lower lip nervously. “Please. I- I need you.”

“Now?” Garrett asked, moving his head to mouth at his neck. “Tell me what you want.” He could feel his cock taking interest already. He wanted to know what it would take to get Anders to whine like that again, what he would have to do to make him flush bright red, or scream or whimper or any of the noises that he remembered or imagined. “What do you want?” he breathed against his ear.

“I-” Anders swallowed hard. “I want you to fuck me.“ His voice was barely above a whisper. “I want it quick and rough and- maybe later, maybe we can do it again, I don’t know, but I want it so bad it hurts.” His breath hitched. “I have oil. And I can heal, so it doesn’t matter, just throw me against the wall and take me, because I’m going mad right now.” He even felt a little lightheaded. Probably from all his blood heading south.

Garrett grinned and pulled hard but carefully on Anders’ hair, biting at his throat. “Where's the oil?” he asked, a slight growl creeping into his voice. “I want you to strip and then go and get the oil. I'm going to finger you open until you're begging for it, then I'm going to push you against this wall and _fuck you_.”

“ _Maker._ ” Anders wiggled until Garrett put him down, then he had to grab the wide shoulders for a moment, because the promise made his knees weak. He stepped back, fingers attacking the fastenings of his coat and he began to inch back toward his ‘bedroom’. He looked into Hawke’s eyes and seductively licked his lips.

“Strip? Here in the open? Where anyone could see?” He tipped his head back, shivering at the thought. He knew the thrill of it, and he liked it. “Maybe we should pay a visit to the Chantry. I bet the sisters would appreciate the sight. “ His coat dropped to the ground and Anders tugged the worn tunic over his head. Once it joined the coat on the floor, he leaned against the wall, pulling one leg up, much like a streetwalker would, to loosen his boots. His skin was flushed from desire, and his many birthmarks and freckles and long-healed wounds became visible.

Garrett watched with rapt desire, admiring everything. The first thing he noticed was a lot more scars. Before there were only a few, but now he was almost laced with them. He stepped closer, skimming his hands slowly up his bare sides with no more than a featherlight touch. “Look at you…” he whispered. “You're so beautiful. Maker…”

Anders smiled, almost shyly. He knew he was good-looking, but hearing it always put him in a good mood. “I have already stated the same about you, so I won’t repeat myself.” He switched legs and deftly undid the clasps on his other boot, too. He was eager to begin. He pulled Hawke’s head close for a passionate kiss and involuntarily bucked, aching for contact. “Don’t mind me, not now,” he pleaded in a whisper. “Be rough. I like it rough. I want to _feel_ …” On a second thought, he snapped his fingers; the lanterns immediately snuffed out, and darkness fell on the clinic. It took their eyes a few moments to adjust to the moonlight streaming through the windows high up on the walls. Anders lit a small light on his palm, not bigger than a candleflame. “Let’s go inside. I’d like to spare people the shock.”

Hawke grinned and picked him up again, carrying him into the little bedroom. He dropped him on the bed and flipped him over, grabbing his hair and pushing him into the thin mattress with a hand between his shoulder blades. “I'm going to hold you down on this bed and make you beg for me to fuck you. I'm going to hold your hair so tight and keep you plastered against me. Do you understand?” he growled, also stroking down Anders’ neck. This was how he asked consent without breaking his role.

“Y-yes…” Anders swallowed and pointed to the other end of the rom. “Oil’s on the crate.” He set it out in the morning, secretly hoping that things will take this particular turn. He also really wanted to get out of his remaining clothes. Anders was fond of being naked, within reason. The prospect of being practically smothered by a gorgeous, muscled body was a very good reason.

Garrett grinned and stood to get it. He stripped on the way back, kneeling over the backs of Anders’ thighs and beginning to undress him almost roughly. “Got a safeword?” he asked, biting lightly at the shell of his ear.

Anders actually twisted his body to look at Hawke over his shoulder with a surprised look. He knew what a safeword was but- His expression softened as he thought about it.

“Don’t break me, alright? I like it rough but only to a degree. The safeword, however is ‘harrowing’.”

“It's not in case I hurt you, it's in case I do something you don't like, or sets you off. You've got a lot more scars since we last met, and I'm pretty sure not all of them are from battle,” Hawke explained softly, leaning down to kiss Anders’ neck. “I want this to be fun for both of us.”

“There was merit in you working at the Rose… Because I don’t think they teach things like this in backwater villages.” Anders grinned and settled back on the bed, folding his hands under his chin. “Make me beg.”

Garrett chuckled. He didn't think it was exactly the time to mention that it was one of his ex-boyfriends who'd taught him. His hand slipped into the red-gold hair again, gently at first before it tightened suddenly, pulling Anders’ head to the side. “I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you,” he whispered. “Every. Filthy. Detail.” He punctuated the words with firm rolls of his hips against the other’s ass.

“‘Fuck me ‘till I scream’ is not detailed enough for you?” Anders shot back, with a cocky grin. He was not going down without a fight. “Alright then… I want you to spread my thighs and push in one thick, oiled finger. Then pull it out and push back with two, loosening me up and then maybe add a third, and if I’m begging for it, I want you to spear me with your massive cock and pound into me like a wild animal until I scream and you come inside me.” His face was growing warmer as he spoke, but his voice didn’t falter. Anders was always rather sure of what he wanted, and didn’t hesitate to say it.

Hawke hummed thoughtfully, though inside he was fighting down a groan and could feel his cock twitching. He lifted his hips a little and reached down to rub at Anders’ hole, not entering, merely rubbing to tease him. “That can be arranged,” he murmured. He grabbed Anders’ wrists and made him hold onto the low headboard. Anyone else and he would have asked for rope or a scarf, but he didn't want to do anything that could remotely even risk scaring Anders away.

“I want you to leave them there,” Hawke said, kneeling up. “If you move your hands, you won't get to come. Understood?”

“Perfectly.” Anders wasn’t always good at following orders, but if his own happiness depended on it, he was willing to behave. He licked his lips and wiggled his hips subtly, but invitingly

Garrett grinned and spanked him, squeezing his ass. “Cheek,” he laughed. “One day, I'm going to take my time with you, eat you out until you're _crying_ and then fuck you slowly until you're screaming with it. But tonight…” He slid down to sit between his knees and uncorked the vial to coat his fingers. He pushed one immediately into Anders without warning, taking a deep breath at how tight he was.

Anders gasped at the invasion, but not because of the pain. He still used to finger himself now and then, but Garrett had nice big hands and thick fingers. Maybe three of them would even be too much… Anders shivered at the thought. Too much and too good. It’s been so damn long he had something proper up his ass. The slap on his rear was appreciated, too. His backside was one of his favorite body parts.

Hawke curled his finger and pressed against the little bump inside him. He circled his finger and teased a second at his rim. Slowly, he applied more and more pressure until he was shoving both fingers in hard.

Anders fisted into the bedding, whimpering when Hawke found that good spot inside. He was breathing harder and squirming, desire rising again after a momentary lull. Those fingers were just great. “F-fuck me…” he moaned. “With your fingers.”

“Just want something in you, don't you?” Hawke growled. He pulled them almost all the way out before slamming them back in hard.

“Nngh!” Anders bit his lower lip and clenched his cheeks at first, but then he relaxed, and every thrust wrought a moan from him. He couldn’t help but imagine how Garrett’s cock would feel ramming into him with the same force and his own erection twitched. “Oh shit, yes…! So good- c-can’t wait to feel your dick…!”

“Yeah? Tell me how much you want it.” He pressed his fingers against his prostate again and sent little flickers of heat magic into it. Anders was so tight around his fingers and he reacted so strongly and with the most wonderful noises, he just wanted to push in there right now. But that would have been beyond what Anders wanted, what his body could take before he would require healing.

The touch and the trick rewarded him with a loud moan and Anders’ hips lifted off the bed. He could recognize magic, and he loved when a fellow mage used a spell to heighten the experience. “Maker, Garrett-” The need was starting to reach a certain level that made Anders rub himself against the bed. “Keep the spell going and push in as far as you can go… You have such an impressive cock, and I want every inch of it!”

“Goin’ to use one more finger and then I'm going to make you _scream_ ,” Hawke growled in his ear. He forced another finger in alongside the other two and slammed them in again, sending a wave of heat with them. He pushed an arm underneath Anders to lift him slightly and sped up his hand until he could pull back without resistance and push in as far as he could.

“How desperate are you for my cock, Anders?” he asked, biting on his ear. “How bad do you want it?”

The heat and the burning feeling as he was stretched to his limits made Anders keen. He was dripping already, soiling his bed which would have annoyed him normally, but right now, he couldn’t care. He wanted to be filled up. “G-Garrett, please…!” he gasped. “Please, I need it so bad, I want your cock, put it in and come inside me…!”

Garrett groaned against his neck and bit down on it. “So needy,” he mumbled. “I suppose when you ask like that, it'd be cruel to say no.” He pulled his fingers free and slicked his cock with oil before beginning to push in. He groaned again at the heat and the tightness, biting his lip as he kept going.

Anders’ eyes widened and his mouth opened, but not for a scream, merely to gulp down air. He was at his limits, the sensation bordering on pain, but it was good too, so good! He never had a lover so big, and when the head of the hefty member brushed against his prostate, Anders couldn’t keep down a brief yell. “Don’t stop- don’t stop, please...!” he begged before Garrett could have done just that, out of concern.

It felt like an eternity until all of the massive erection was inside to the base and Anders was getting lightheaded. “I swear I can feel you in my stomach…” he mumbled.

“You like that? You like being split open on my cock?” Hawke hissed, teeth clenched to stop himself from moving so soon. “Such a little cockslut, aren't you, Anders? You just want something inside you. Maybe we could get you some toys, hm? Keep you stretched open for me to use whenever I want.” He finished with a hard thrust before kneeling up, pulling Anders’ hips with him and forcing the other mage onto his knees.

For the time being, Anders decided to refrain from mentioning that he always found the idea of using adult toys fascinating. Judging by Garrett’s enthusiasm, they’ll have plenty opportunities to get around that. “Just use the blunt end of your staff,” he groaned, trying to breathe with his face pressed against the hard bed. “That’s as good as any toy… But I do prefer cock… maybe next time you can bring your brother along. And that friend of yours.” He grinned. “Maybe that’d be enough.”

Hawke chuckled lowly, scraping his teeth over Anders’ ear. “I don't think anyone's cock but mine could satisfy you now. No one else would fuck you as hard as I could,” he whispered. His arms slipped under Anders to come back up to grip his shoulders. The grip allowed him to move in shallow, hard thrusts that rocked the rickety cot beneath them. He didn't stop this time, but he didn't change his speed, just keeping up the hard thrusts.

He was rewarded with the sweetest sounds; Anders moaned and gasped, sometimes slipping a coherent word of either profanity, endearment or a plea to the Heavens. The steady rhythm was fine for a while, keeping the fire coursing in his veins. Eventually though, the need for more prevailed.

“Garrett…” Anders breathed, placing his hand on the fingers on his shoulder. “Garrett, please- m-make me come… touch me or move faster- this is not enough, please…!”

“Maybe I want to keep you balanced on the edge tonight,” Hawke chuckled breathlessly in his ear. “What if I want to find my pleasure in you and leave? What if I told you not - to - come.” With his final sentence, he lifted up to pin Anders’ to the bed with hands on his shoulder blades and fucked hard into him with every word, though he sped up afterwards. He couldn't quite keep the same force behind each thrust but his speed more than made up for it. He reached down to spank Anders’ ass, grasping the reddened flesh before doing it again.

It was a good thing that the clinic was located at a more secluded corner of Darktown, because people could have been alarmed by the noises the healer was making. Anders closed his eyes and moaned shamelessly, loudly, his voice vibrating with pleasure. The stimulation was excellent and he got so lost in the feeling that the orgasm hit him with little warning.

He did feel it coming but the intensity was overwhelming. His eyes flew open in shock, his muscles contracted and he screamed as the powerful waves washed over him one by one, each more intense than the previous. He was dimly aware of the slick warmth underneath him, semen all but pooling where his penis was trapped against the bed. He was helplessly twitching, nearly hyperventilating and just so, so sated like never before.

Garrett couldn't help his proud and victorious grin, though his orgasm cut it off with a groan. His hips moved in little cut off thrusts as he came inside Anders, moaning as well. “Fuck,” he hissed, fingers curling to scratch slightly where they were pressed against Anders’ skin. When he was finished, he lay carefully beside Anders on the narrow cot, panting heavily with a grin firmly planted on his face.

Anders was still trembling and gasping, not feeling much like moving. He had one or two similar experiences, but none of them was as earth-shaking as this one. It took a minute or two to gather enough strength to stir, and when he turned towards Garrett, he sought out the younger man’s lips for a slow but passionate kiss. Words were not needed, and Anders couldn’t even find the good ones.

Garrett smiled against his lips, gathering Anders to him in his arms. He pulled the worn blanket up over them and rubbed their noses together briefly. “You alright?” he asked softly, trying to judge what kind of aftercare Anders needed. He planted soft kisses over his face and jawline, nuzzling against him.

“Y-yes.” Anders nodded. “Just- tired. You sapped all my strength. I don’t think I could stand right now.” He grinned back. “That was the wildest ride of my life.” He nuzzled Garrett affectionately. “So…” he spoke up then, a little hesitantly. “You’re staying for the night? It’s alright if you don’t, but- well, I’ll be happy if you did.”

“I'd like to, so long as you want me here but I can go whenever you want. We never did get to wake up together, after all,” Garrett teased, though his small smile displayed his happiness for everyone to see. “I'm glad you enjoyed that. Next time - if you want a next time - maybe we could go a bit more slowly?”

“Definitely!” Anders smiled, shifting closer with a pleased expression. He couldn’t even bring himself to mind that he was lying in his own semen. “I like it rough but I like it gentle, too… You said you’ll eat me out, that sounds great. I’ll have to regularly check you anyway… Can’t risk some nasty illness… mmmh.” He was rapidly drifting off into sleep.

“Thank you,” Garrett whispered. “Just know that if there was anything else I could do for money, I would. Just sleep. I'll be here in the morning.” He stroked Anders’ hair and back, the movement making him slowly fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Aand, this concludes the Welcome series! We hope you had a lot of fun!


End file.
